


roughly

by vovasenko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolded, Gay Sex, M/M, kinda BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vovasenko/pseuds/vovasenko
Summary: vroom time to aboard the bus to sinville





	roughly

**Author's Note:**

> magnus = minneapolis || alex = madison
> 
> bold = alex || italic = magnus
> 
> french translations at the end

The moment they got their shoes off, Alex was pinned down on the bed, his flannel and shirt practically being torn off his body.

**“F-Fuck..”**

Magnus took off his hoodie and threw it on the floor, then pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s, shoving his tongue in Alex’s warm mouth.

He twirled his tongue around the Wisconsinite’s for a minute or two before moving down to the neck, nibbling at the extra sensitive parts of the skin.

**“M-Magnus—!!”**

_“Shh..”_

Alex’s member had sprung up, and he tried to grind it onto Magnus’, but he was held back.

_“Easy, boy.”_

**“P-Please, I—“**

_“No. Stay still.”_

Alex nodded, doing what he was told, but he failed not long after as his hand reached for his erect dick.

Magnus grabbed Alex’s wrist. _“That’s it.”_ He got his hoodie and tied Alex’s hands to the bed frame with it. _“Punishment for you.”_

**“W-Wait-!!”**

_“Oh, you want more~? Okay.”_

Magnus tied Alex’s flannel around his boyfriend’s head so that it was covering his mouth. _“There you go~”_

**“Mmph..”**

_“Misbehave anymore and you’re getting more punishments, you got that?”_

Alex nodded.

Magnus left a trail of hickeys from Alex’s neck to his waist.

_“Lift up your legs.”_

Alex obeyed Magnus’ order.

The Minnesotan took off Alex’s pants, then his.

_”Good.”_

Magnus slowly ran his thumb around the tip of Alex’s hard member.

Alex whimpered. He wanted more, so much more. **“M-Mmm..”**

_”Aw, is someone getting desperate? Alright then.”_ Magnus nearly ripped off his lover’s boxers and started to jack Alex off. Fast.

**“-!!”** Several muffled moans came out of the Wisconsinite’s mouth.

Magnus sighed. _”I want to get the real stuff, soft boy. Can we?”_ He said.

Alex wanted to say no, he wasn’t really the type for that kind of stuff, but he knew that’d get more intense if he did say no, and he just wanted- No, needed more, so he nodded his head yes.

_”Finally.”_ Magnus grabbed ahold of some lube and squirted it onto his fingers. He then inserted one finger into Alex.

Alex tensed up as he let out another muffled moan.

_”You know, you’ve been so good, so I’ll let you make some noise~”_ Magnus took his tied up hoodie off of Alex’s head.

Alex panted. **”M-More-!!”** He moaned.

_”Beg for it.”_

**”N-Ngh-!! F-Fuck-!! Please! I-I want you, I-I-I need you, goddammit!”**

_”Good boy~ Here’s your reward.”_ Magnus squeezed in another finger into Alex’s entrance.

**”Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!! F-Fast—“**

_”Ask me to do one more thing for you and I’m going to blindfold you.”_

Alex grinned. He actually really liked being blindfolded. **“F-Fuck m-me for r-r-real..”**

Magnus grabbed his hoodie which was loosely around Alex’s neck and tied it back onto Alex’s head, only this time it was covering his eyes, not his mouth.

**”T-Thanks~ You know I like that~”**

_”You little shit. You got what you want. More punishment.”_ Magnus curled his fingers up and ran them around Alex’s prostate.

**”O-Oh god, o-oh god, fuck-! Ngh-!! S-Sorry!!”**

_”Hmm...I think I’ve widened you enough now..”_ Magnus mumbled, pulling his fingers out of Alex.

Magnus grabbed a condom from the nightstand and put it on. He then put a bit too much of lube on it, but who cares, it would be easier to slip himself into his lover.

Alex tensed up up.

_”I can’t fuck you if you won’t loosen up a bit.”_

Alex sighed and did what he was told.

Magnus slowly entered Alex. _”G-God you’re tight either way.”_

Alex moaned, and a spew of French swears came out of his mouth as well.

_”Tu es tellement corné en ce moment~”_

He was right, though. God, was Alex horny right now. And the French wasn’t helping either. Magnus was well aware that he had a language kink, and of course he was going to use that to his advantage. **“N-No— A-Ah-!!”**

_”Mignonne~”_ Magnus said, speeding up.

**“S-Shut—!!!”** Alex pressed himself against the bed frame, moaning.

_”Chaud, aussi.”_

Alex lifted up his legs. **“H-Hold them u-u-up—“** He said before spewing out another long line of moans.

_”Aw, I can’t do other things to you if I do...”_ Magnus said, taking the hoodie blindfold off of Alex, and untied Alex’s hands. _”Here, I’ll let you be free. I’m being generous, you know.”_

Alex quickly started to touch himself, his hand in sync with Magnus’ movements.

Suddenly, a tiny moan escaped Magnus’ mouth, and then another one did, and then before long, he was moaning about as much as Alex was. _”S-Shit, you’re so fucking—“_

**”F-Faster-!!”**

Magnus sped up.

**”Fuck, fuck, fuck-!! Deeper!”**

Magnus went deeper.

Alex arched his back up as he let several loud moans slip out of his lips. **“F-Fuck yes! T-There-! K-Keep on g-going, a-almost—“**

Magnus went faster, nearly pushing himself over the edge.

**“S-Shit, shit, shit—!!!!!”** Alex tightly gripped onto Magnus, spilling his contents in streaks on his and his boyfriend’s stomachs.

_“O-Oh fuck..fuck..fuck yes~!”_ Magnus moaned as he came, burying his dick deep in Alex.

Magnus pulled out of him and took off the condom, throwing it in the small trash bin next to the bed.

After the two cleaned themselves up, Alex cuddled into Magnus. **”I love you..”**

_”Love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> french translations: 
> 
> Tu es tellement corné en ce moment = You’re so horny right now
> 
> Mignonne = Cute
> 
> Chaud, aussi = Hot, too


End file.
